


Freudian Slip

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supermarket intercoms come out with some weird announcements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freudian Slip

“You do realise that turkey bacon isn’t vegetarian, right?” Mickey deadpanned as Ian rummaged through the nearly expired dairy products on the discounted items shelf in front of him.

“Nah, I gave up on that shit.” Ian replied, picking up a packet of slightly discoloured-looking cheese and turning it in his hand to look for the sell-by date.

Mickey’s nostrils flared and he looked affronted. “So you mean you made me eat that gross ka-ka shit or whatever it was last week when we could’ve had hamburgers again?” He asked, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

“How many fucking times?! It’s called _couscous_ and it’s healthy.” Ian answered. “And I didn’t make you eat it, you big queen, you just couldn’t be bothered to cook for yourself.”

“Did you just call me a fucking queen?”

Ian shrugged. “If the shoe fits.”

“Fuck you!” Mickey snapped, and turned to storm off over to the other side of the aisle where he started to aggressively pick up things he didn’t even want just so he could throw them back down on the shelf with unnecessary force.

After a few moments of listening to Mickey’s angry muttering and watching other shoppers turn back the way they came in fear, Ian sighed and dropped a packet of fairly normal-coloured cheese into the cart before gently pushing it over to the other man.

He glanced around the empty aisle before he rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder. “Sorry.” He said quietly.

“Fuck off.” Mickey mumbled as he pretended to be engrossed in reading the nutritional information on the back of a packet of Bratwurst.

Ian sighed. “I think that’s what you call a Freudian slip.” He said, glancing down at what Mickey was holding.

Mickey screwed up his face in confusion and glanced over his shoulder at Ian. “What?”

“Never mind.” Ian said, trying to hide his smirk. “Look, I’m sorry I was an ass before.”

Mickey sighed, still looking over his shoulder at the redhead. “You have such a stupid fuckin’ face.” He said after a moment.

Ian frowned and stared at him. “You seemed to enjoy coming all ov-“

He was interrupted by a loud voice speaking over the intercom.

_‘This is a staff announcement, there is a visitor at the back gate. I repeat, there is a visitor at the back gate.’_

It was silent for a moment before they both started snickering and snorting out nasal laughs.

“I want a visitor at my back gate.” Mickey laughed.

“That can be arranged.” Ian replied though his own laughter.

Mickey turned and looked at him, biting his lip with a smirk as he tossed the Bratwurst into the cart without breaking eye contact. Smirking in return, Ian squeezed Mickey's ass as he guided him to push the cart in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely heard this announcement in a supermarket today. I don't have a fucking clue what it means, nor why it was so urgent.


End file.
